Economy of Kania
: $766.925 billion (2013 est.) |growth = 12.54% (2013 est.) |per capita = Nominal: $101,920 (2013 est.) : $98,536 (2013 est.) |sectors = Agriculture: 4.4%, industry: 43%, services: 58.1% (2013 est.) |inflation = 1.8% (2013 est.) |poverty = 0.24% (2013 est.) |gini = 21.8 (2013 est.) |labor = 5.164 million (2013 est.) |occupations = Agriculture: 3.2%, industry: 28.6%, services: 68.2% (2013 est.) |unemployment = 0.47% (2013 est.) |industries = Financial services, electronics, motor vehicles, aerospace, telecommunications, chemicals, steel, ships, machine tools, steel and nonferrous metals, petroleum, textiles, food processing, consumer goods, lumber, mining |edbr = 3rd |exports = $575.156 billion |export-goods = N/A |export-partners = 13.1% 12.2% 11.8% 10.7% 10.2% 9.8% |imports = $296.042 billion |import-goods = N/A |import-partners = 10.8% 9.6% 7.3% 7.1% 6.8% 5.9% |FDI = N/A |gross external debt = $4.759 billion (2013 est.) |debt = 0.001% of GDP (2013 est.) |revenue = $354.589 billion (2013 est.) |expenses = $312.930 billion (2013 est.) |aid = $1.818 billion (2013 est.) |credit = *Standard & Poor's: AAA (Domestic) AAA (Foreign) AAA (T&C Assessment) Outlook: Stable *Moody's: Aaa Outlook: Stable *Fitch: AAA Outlook: Stable |reserves = $371.395 billion (2013 est.) }}The Republic of Kania has been ranked as one of the most open economies in the world, and least corrupt anywhere, rivaling Singapore and Hong Kong in ease of business and investment. Kania has been classed a highly-developed since the end of the Great Depression, and holding a strong credit rating for more than a century. With a strong business attitude and long history of returning a profit to all those who contributed to an investment, Kania is a highly popular center of trade in the world, especially with those nations that cannot find a strong enough or willing enough partner. Well known for not being blinded by greed or politics, Kanian bankers and traders are highly liked in the global economy, and the lack of risks in their nation means that the country is a proven environment for storing hard currency and economic assets. Dealing largely with banking, electronics, and petroleum, Kania's economy is one of the largest in the world, and a highly skilled one at that. Though it has plenty of arable land and raw materials with which to sustain itself, Kania has opted to develop new forms of agriculture and mining which are least extensive and damaging to the local environment, and protect the plant and wildlife in the country. The Kanian economy is also a major Entrepôt center, when wares are imported at a lower cost, refined, and exported for sale, with a higher-level product on the market worth more than when it was purchased by the country for refinement. Given the nation's possession of a high-technology economy, the country has been very successful in refining technologies from all-across the globe, and making an extreme profit off of the resale value of the items. Kania isn't a particularly strategic location in the world, and thus its ports are not entirely competitive in the world trade market. However, its located between North America and Europe has made it a popular stop-over for many cargo vessels in the Atlantic Ocean. Kania is one of the largest providers of foreign aid, and one of the few nations to do so purely for humanitarian reasons. Most of the $1.818 billion in foreign aid goes toward rebuilding nations in Africa with oversight from the Kanian government, and about $120 million goes toward providing food and fuel to the North Koreans, something that has not gone over well with Kania's NATO allies. Aside from aid, the Kanians also outsource many of their young laborers to other nations in need of skilled aid. Kania's contributions to the economies of the developing world have been well-known to many for nearly half a decade, and the model used by the Kanians has since come to inspire many other nations to adopt it. Category:Republic of Kania Category:Economy of Kania